I remember you
by DemonSin
Summary: Carrie was a princess from the past but she died waiting for Gumball, she waited for Gumball under the tree, time had passed and her memories had fade away.


Elmore, 1000 AD, during the medieval period, there's a princess named Carrie, from the royal blood of Krueger family. Carrie was the most beautiful feline in the world, the most strongest man from different kingdom and places were fighting over for the princess hand, lots of them failed because they can't defeat the strongest man, Gumball, he is a soldier of the Krueger family and princess Carrie's personal butler, He always wins whenever a new challenger faces him. Gumball and Carrie were a happy couple until one day, a war had started, 10k knights were sent off from the Wilsons palace to attack the Krueger kingdom, Gumball need to fight to protect his beloved woman, but before he leaves the princess, they made a promise under the big tree near the castle.

"Promise me you'll comeback" said Carrie .

"Ill promise, and if I die on the battle, my soul will reincarnate to continue our love" Gumball replied.

Days had passed and Gumball didn't come back, Carrie waited under the tree, she didn't know what happened to her love so she waited for years, decades and centuries. Carrie died while waiting, but her soul stayed on earth, her memories started to fade away little by little until she just realizes that she was standing at the front of a big building, she read the sign.

"Elmore High,… oh no, I'm late for the school, better get going" said Carrie.

Her memories got replaced by a new memory, of course , she didn't just stand there waiting. The only thing Carrie remembered was a new life, she studied in a grade school and graduated, now she is a junior high student, she will discover something and starts to remember her past life. On Miss Simian's class, Miss Simian wants to know her class students name.

"Okay, this is the first day of school and all of you should introduce yourself, but first I should introduce myself first, I'm your history teacher, call me Miss Simian. So lets start, all of the girls should introduce their self first, starting from you!, Ghost" said Miss Simian.

"I'm Carrie Krueger" said Carrie.

"Hmmm, what's your age?" said Miss Simian.

"Is that necessary?" said Carrie while fixing her bangs.

"Not really, NEXT!" said Miss Simian with a loud voice.

All of the girls were done, now it's the boys turn and the last name from the list was Gumball. "You! Blue cat!" said Miss Simian.

"I'm Gumball Watterson" said Gumball.

Carrie heard what Gumball said, her head starts to hurt, but no one notices her.

"Gumball?, Hehe, what a coincidence, our topic for today is all about Elmore, thousand years ago, this town was saved from destruction by the Royal knight named Gumball, and you have the same name. So enough talk, lets start the lesson" said Miss Simian.

Thousand years ago, the Elmore was in a brink of destruction, 10k knights vs. Elmore 6k knights, it was impossible for the Elmore to win, but luckily the strongest man named Gumball saves the Elmore from becoming a dust, the battle begins and many of the mighty soldiers died, there were only 100 enemies left but Gumball and his best friend were the only one left fighting in the Elmore's side, he eliminated most of the enemies and he was seriously wounded, the last enemy stab him, Gumball stab the enemy back, the enemy died, but before Gumball died, his friend were there to hear his last words.

"Tell the princess I love her" said Gumball while breathing heavily before he let his last breath out.

The last man standing in the war filled with dead bodies and covered with blood was Alexander, Gumball's best friend, he is a shark with legs, he came on back at the palace wounded. After Alex recovered, he search for the princess, he saw the princess sitting under the tree.

"Princess, Gumball died in the battle, condolence" said Alex.

"What?!, no, he made a promise, he will come back" said Carrie.

The legend says that the princess waited until she died, but the princess name was still unknown or have been long forgotten. *briiiiiiiinngggg!*, the bell for the next period ring.

"Okay class, that's all for today" said Miss Simian.

**i fixed the time of the story, thank you theYinandYang**

**hello guys!, here i am with my second story, hope you like it :).**

**i will update this story ASAP.**

**please criticize my story so i can improve it.**

**see you on the next chap!, BYE!**


End file.
